Zacky Vengeance
Zackary James Baker, (born December 11, 1981) better known by his stage name Zacky Vengeance, is the rhythm guitarist and backing vocalist for the American metal/rock band Avenged Sevenfold. Biography Baker taught himself how to play the guitar when he was thirteen. He attended Huntington Beach High School, and formed Avenged Sevenfold there with M. Shadows and The Rev. Before Avenged Sevenfold, he was in a punk band called MPA*, which stands for Mad Porno Action. He implied that they were not successful. Baker came up with his stage name "Zacky Vengeance" because he wanted to get back at all the people from his youth who doubted his potential. He also came up with Jonathon Seward's stage name "Johnny Christ," saying it suited him. Vengeance was also responsible for the creation of the initialism "A7X". Despite being left-handed, Vengeance recalls the first guitar he learned to play on was actually a right-handed his parents had bought him for his thirteenth birthday. He learned by playing upside-down, watching his favorite bands and other people he knew who played, and practiced as much as he could. He would also read each edition of Guitar World cover to cover, learning the tabs of the songs published there and watching the professionals perform them until he could play just as well. On April 20, 2011, Vengeance won the Revolver Golden God award for Best Guitar along with band mate, Synyster Gates. Avenged Sevenfold picked up numerous other awards and delivered the headlining performance of the night. Equipment Guitars Vengeance uses Schecter Guitars, and endorses the company. *The Vengeance standard(2007 signature) *The Vengeance Standard model (rebel flag as seen in "Walk" at Ozzfest in 2006) *The ZV camo (seen using in Glasgow 2010)(it is actually a Schecter S-1 RAF Spitfire) *The ZV special designed by Zacky Vengeance(2008 signature) *The ZV custom (His first custom given by schecter)(2007 signature) *The ZV Blade(2009 signature)(He has a few of this and even had a sustainiac installed on one of them as seen hanging in his house) *The ZV special & custom with FR (as seen behind the scenes in the Live in the LBC DVD) *The ZV mirror (as seen in Nightmare music video and on the Nightmare Tour.)(2010 signature) *The ZV "Gynecologist" with blood splatters. This version is different to the others as this comes with Seymour Duncan Invaders instead of his usual Seymour Duncan SH-4 "JB" set(now with white SH-4"JB"set) *Vengeance has many custom shop S-1 models made exclusively for him. *All models are loaded with Seymour Duncan JB Pickups. *Formerly a Gibson SG left-handed was used by him (as seen in Warmness on the Soul music video) *Seen using a Schecter PT series custom at the HEAVY MTL 2010 *In 2009 he was seen using a Fender Telecaster (blonde/creme) (this guitar was also used during performances of Buried Alive in 2010) *Schecter S-1 with duncan designed hb-102 *Schecter Hellraiser Avenger (Black Cherry, Left-handed) *Schecter S-1 custom (New in December 2010) *Schecter S-1 bullseye custom as seen in Uproar backstage.(it was actually a Schecter S-1 RAF spitfire custom reissue only one of this was ever made.This model differs from the 2006 spitfire model) *Schecter Tempest Extreme Vengeance Custom (This model has vengeance blades on the knobs)(FAKE)(it was a tempest extreme.) *Schecter S-1 Elite( he has the black cherry and the grey mist models.) *Schecter S-1 Blackjack *Carvin SC90(as seen on warped tour '03) *Fender Stratocaster( this guitar he got when he was 13.) *Schecter S-1 zacky vengeance custom "6661" model.( satin black,custom pickup rings and side jack by "creepy pewter".,Remake of The ZV custom.This guitar looks very dark and has an evil touch to it.)(2011 signature model) *Fender Telecaster White(Used in a few tours in 2008) *Schecter Vengeance 6661 2011 model prototype Amps *Marshall Cabinet 4x12 *Mesa boogie Rectifier *Marshall Jcm *Marshall Jvm205H *Jet city half stacks Effects units and accessories *Boss TU-2 Chromatic Tuner *Voodoo Lab GCX Audio Switcher *Ernie Ball "Skinny Top, Heavy Bottom 10-52" strings *Dunlop Tortex Vengeance university 0.73mm (VU logo) *Seymour Duncan JB Pickups *Sustainiac Stealth Pro